The Original Rick, and the One True Morty Tales of Rick's True Past
by Cm439
Summary: ****SPOILERS ONLY READ IF YOU'VE FINISHED SEASON 2**** Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-137 supposedly ran out on his family 20 years ago, and shows up all of a sudden, and bonds the most with his grandson Morty, taking him on all sorts of adventures through the Universe, along with alternate dimensions... But.. Rick of C-137 didn't really leave his family 20 years ago, did he?
1. Prologue - Bad One of the Bunch

" **It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was,**

 **it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

As he lay on the cold operation-like table, fitted with straps to restrain his head, legs, chest, hands and arms, Rick Sanchez of Earth dimension C-137 gazes into the holographic screen that is showing all the memories of his life-as the device fitted to his head and attached to his brain sucks them out rapidly. He sees a memory of Morty, as a baby, and his mind immediately flashes back to the distant-yet so recent-recollection.

"Ah, you want up little buddy?" Rick questions the toddler as Morty beckons with his arms to his grandfather. Rick swiftly picks him up and holds Morty against his chest, rocking side to side slowly to ease any tensions within the child. "Y'know, I'm gonna do the b-*burp*best I can to make you an even better scientist than me, Morty."

Snapping out of the brief remembrance, Rick-still staring at the image of his grandson as a baby-smiles and sheds a tear, reminiscing his true past.

"Wha- You're crying?! Over a Morty?!" Evil Rick questions pitifully in C-137 Rick's face.

Rick puts himself together to deliver a quick blow back at the other Rick, "No, I'm just allergic to dip-shits!"

"Well, either way.." Evil Rick says, walking towards C-137 Rick slowly and propping his index finger in the air in a 'matter of fact' way with his other hand on the small of his back. "We both know that if there's any truth in the universe, it's that Ricks don't care about Mortys." He explains, his face inching close to the other Rick's.

 _Maybe_ _the universe itself is a lie,_ Rick thinks to himself, as he ponders carefully about how to get out of the situation he got himself into

"NOOO!" Screams a large mass of Morty's from behind rick, as they storm into the room and start ravaging both Evil Rick and his alien minions. Rick is let loose by a few Morty's and he immediately runs toward the land-line and dials up his home's phone number.

A Rick from the confederation of Ricks answers. "Hello?" He asks in his gruff voice.

"Haha! I found the real killer bitcheees!" C-137 Rick exclaims as he quickly drops the phone, purposely letting the Ricks have enough time to trace the call.

Once the Confederation squad arrives, all of the Ricks round up every Morty-save for one, of course, Rick's current Morty-and puts them all on ships, to bring them to the Confederation of Ricks and then bring them back to their homes.

After the mess has been cleaned up and tensions lower, a few Ricks stick around to inspect the Evil Rick's body.

"What a mess." A Rick states.

"Pride cometh before the fall.. I guess he got what he deserved." Another one says, prodding at his lifeless form, in an almost comical fashion.

"Jeez, will you cut that out? This Isn't 'Stand by Me'." A different Rick says.

"Wait, what is THAT?" A Rick questions as he points at the Evil Rick's head, which has a small gash with wires coming out.

"Quick! Hand me the Laser Defibulator." The body-poking Rick says, just as Dumb Rick waltzes into the room.

"Hey guys! I- can I help?" He asks stupidly but optimistically.

"NO! Go clean the toilets! Maybe you'll make some friends with some turds!" The body-poker Rick shouts at him.

"You make us ashamed to be ourselves!" Another one yells. Once Dumb Rick stumbles back out defeated, body-poker Rick makes an incision with the Laser Defibulator around the entire circumference of Evil Rick's head, and pulls the top of his scalp off. Doing so reveals a brain that is made up of complete electromechanics, wires coming out every end and it appears as if it is a CPU the size of a human's brain.

"My God.." A Rick says as he lowers down onto his knees to get a closer look.

"Yeah, mines bigger." Another says snickering.

"Shut up!" One yaps, as he too gets closer, inspecting the bio-electronics. "I've seen this technology before.." He says, as he pulls out a device-a receiver-from the bionic brain. "This Rick was being controlled remotely.. Puppeteered by somebody else!" He claims, the horror dawning upon him.

"But where's the receiver?" One of them wonders.

As the Mortys are all walking towards as a very large crowd towards the three giant ships, one of them looks back at the lair, revealing an eye patch to anyone that was behind him. Evil Morty rips the eye patch off, which in turn pulls out two wires sticking out of his eye that is connected to his brain. The eye patch shows a transmitter on the eye-side, which was being used to control Evil Rick remotely. He throws the eye patch on the ground, stomps on it to break the electronics, pushes the wires back into his eye socket to hide them, and walks onwards to the ships, remaining inconspicuous to any Rick.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter I - A Hastened Escape

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

As Evil Morty walks up the titanium ramp and into the space shuttle, he soon becomes surrounded with sweaty, stinky Mortys. _Ugh, they smell terrible.._ He thinks to himself, looking around at their solemn and grim expressions, which all contain a hint of relief that they were released from their torturous prisons. Upon looking at all of them, Morty can't help but feel a little bad for them, and what he's put them through. He quickly pushes the thought away, almost laughing at himself. _They're all lesser versions of me.. They're all the same.. Why bother?_ The ship rumbles as the engine starts up, and quickly lifts up into the sky, as they all fly off into space.

The ride to the Confederation wasn't bad; it was when they landed that things got a bit complicated. The doors slid open, immediately shooting in a large ray of white light that illuminated the once dark and dimly lit space and temporarily blinding the Mortys. _Damn, that's bright!_ he thinks to himself. His mind starts devising a plan as soon as the three Rick's sporting their Confederate outfits and laser rifles walk up to the entrance of the ship.

"Alright, single file line dorks. Don't cause any trouble and keep your mouth shut! The last thing we need around here is a gazillion Mortys permanently damaging our eardrums." The Rick in front states. The Mortys (Evil Morty included) exit the ship in a line, as told, and walk towards the center of the Confederation, where the Council of Ricks will address them.

"Is that all of them?" One of the Council's Six asks, which in return receives a couple of respectful nods. "Alright Mortys, listen up! There's a lot of you and a lot of us, which should make this a lot faster. We will take you one by one and scan your DNA to find out which dimension you came from, and then we'll send you back. Kapeesh?!" The Rick announces.

 _I have to figure something out, and fast.._ Evil Morty thinks to himself, while scanning the vast ballroom-like court for any escapes. _There._ He notices a corridor not so far from him, to the right, guarded by two Ricks.

He steps into action, and looks over to the Morty standing next to him, who's looking down at the ground and twiddling his thumbs. He stomps as hard as he can on that Morty's foot, and pushes him while holding his foot down with his own. As soon as this Morty falls, he looks to the right at the Morty that's oblivious to the situation and elbows him in the nose, hard. This causes him to lose vision of what's going on momentarily, which allows Evil Morty's ruse to go just as planned. Lastly, he head butts backwards into the Morty's forehead behind him. With three of the Morty's surrounding him and blocking all others vision of Evil Morty down, he slithers forward into more Mortys who didn't see what happened. He smiles and waits for the inevitable chaos to ensue.

Immediately upon recovering, the Morty's turn on each other.

"Hey! Which one of you assholes did that?!" One says with a bleeding nose.

"I swear to god if I find out one of YOU pushed me I'm gonna be so pissed!" The one who fell proclaims.

"Hey don't look at me asshole! I'm pretty sure it was THIS one!" The Morty with the bleeding nose yells, pointing at the only one who could have done it, the one who was headbutted, has no signs of injury, and is standing RIGHT in the middle of the two victims.

"Wha-?! I didn't do that! I swear! It was.." He looks around, feeling a little lost. "Well I don't know where he went but it wasn't me!"

"LIAR!" The one who fell accused, and immediately jumps forward and tackles him, and starts punching him in the face while sitting on top of him, pinning him down. The Morty with the bleeding nose also joins in the beating.

One of the two Ricks guarding the corridor that Evil Morty has been carefully observing nudge the other one with a smirk, and nod towards the fight. They both snicker and laugh. "Look at the little shits go at it. I wish I had some popcorn!"

"Hey! Break those Mortys up, NOW!" The head Rick of the Council's Six orders. The two Ricks by the corridor sigh in unison and walk towards the Mortys fighting.

"Alright, alright break it up you three!" One of them says as he pulls the Mortys away from each other.

 _Now!_ Evil Morty quickly dashes to the Rick that's hunched over pulling the Mortys apart, and pushes him as hard as he can into the three Mortys, causing him to land on the fallen one. Immediately after this he kicks the other Rick with all of his force in the back of his knee, dead-legging him. Then, he elbows the Rick in the back of his head with enough force to knock him unconscious. _Guess those years of physical training really helped out._ He hastily turns the Rick over and grabs the laser rifle off of him, and takes his portal gun from an inside pocket in his lab coat. He shoves the portal gun in his pants, which the waistband is too tight, causing the gun to stick out a large amount; and in the blink of an eye, he aims the rifle at the other Rick, who is trying to get up, and shoots him square in the head before he has time to react. Evil Morty runs as fast as he can to the corridor, and slams his hand on the button that shuts down a security gate, just before the Ricks can chase after him into the hallway.

With time running out, he pulls out the portal gun, and sets the coordinates.

 _Earth Dimension C-137.. I can find his old lab equipment and hopefully get a DNA sample of my Rick, and find out which dimension he's hiding in now._

He shoots a portal at the wall next to him, and just before jumping through, he thinks to himself.

 _You left me behind, Rick, and now I'm coming for you._


End file.
